


Sometimes

by firenewt



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anger, Communication Failure, Complicated Relationships, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional, F/M, Love, Prompt Fic, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firenewt/pseuds/firenewt
Summary: Neither Kunsel nor Cissnei have any more fucks to give right now.





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FVII Rare Pair Week 2019, Day 6. The prompt was "mix and match".... I chose "emotions" and "things".
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Thanks to Square Enix for letting me play in their world.

[txt]

Why don’t you understand that sometimes I just want to be left alone. Sometimes I want you there but to just shut the fuck up. Don’t ask me what’s wrong or tell me you love me or act like you’re a kicked puppy and make it about you so I have to use precious energy and patience I don’t have to be nice and reassure you. Sometimes I want you to fight back not just roll over or be so condescendingly mature about everything. Sometimes I want a hug but then I don’t. Let me set my personal space and be prepared to move if it changes suddenly. Sometimes I need time and space and quiet to just survive and if I don’t get it I will snap. And then you will be hurt and angry and make it my fault so don’t push me there in the first place. Sometimes I love you and need you so much that I hate you and want to hurt you and wish I’d never met you. Sometimes I want my simple life back before you broke me and put me back together in a new foreign shape that still feels uncomfortable and even painful. Sometimes I hate myself for not being able to be as open and trusting and committed as you are and for keeping a distance between us. Sometimes I want you so much that I feel sick and hungry and panicky and I want to follow you around and be close to you and melt into you and never let you go. Sometimes I hate you for not being there when I need you and for being there and needing my attention when I don’t have it to give. But mostly right now I want your t-shirt to hug with and bury my nose in because it doesn’t want anything from me. Mostly right now I want you to take that fucking mushy sweet attitude of yours and shove it where the sun don’t shine and just leave me alone. 

 

[txt]

Fine. Take my shirt since you seem to just want something that won’t talk back to you at all. Sometimes it would be nice to deal with an adult for a change instead of a child. Do you ever consider anyone else’s feelings or wants or needs. You just expect everyone to fall into line with what you want or be damned. Sometimes it takes so much patience and energy to just be nice to you and not fight back because then you will be hurt and angry and make it my fault and it just gets worse. Sometimes I need a hug, too, you know. Sometimes I need time and space and quiet just to decompress, too, and if I don’t get it I will snap. Believe me, you really wouldn’t want that. Sometimes I just want my simple life back before you tore it apart and complicated my priorities and made me feel things that I wasn’t ready to feel. Sometimes I hate myself for not being able to be as spontaneous and honest and resilient as you are and not being able to protect you from all the griefs that torment you so much. Sometimes I love you and need you so much that I hate you and want to hurt you and wish I’d never met you. Sometimes I want you so much that I feel desperate and hot and frantic and I want to find you and be close to you and melt into you and never let you go. Sometimes I hate you for not being there when I need you and for being there and needing my attention when I don’t have it to give. But mostly right now I want you to leave me the fuck alone until you’re ready to fucking apologize and be fucking civilized again.

**Author's Note:**

> Not a very happy little story, I know, but relationships are sometimes messy and don't always work well, and I had to get this out of my system.


End file.
